The Connection
by Shakayla
Summary: This is a birthday story I wrote for a dear friend of mine. Her only requirement...some Clarisse and Joseph loving. There's a little plot but nothing too complex. Just a sweet, simple story about two people in love.


"The Connection"

Clarisse held tightly to Joseph's hand as they quickly made their way across the marbled floor. At first she heard the sounds around them, but as she kept her focus solely on him, the details of the room around her faded to grey and the sounds dimmed in comparison to her beating heart. A heart that sounded as an ancient tribal drum, growing in intensity as the climax approached. In an instant her world changed. She moved from vertical to horizontal; the muted greys turned to black; and another heart joined in time with hers. Everything else in the world faded away and time slowed as she felt his body mold to hers. Their breaths mingled as their chests heaved, the exertion of the last few minutes coming to fully bear on their now prone bodies.

She knew she should be afraid; but somehow his warm, masculine body shoved fear irrationally away. Her senses were heightened and she could feel every well defined muscle in his body melding into the softness of her frame. His eyes were alert and focused. As she studied them without reservation, she saw so much in their cerulean depths. They could be hard and demanding as they put an errant security officer in place; frightening when he confronted anyone who dared to consider bringing her harm; sparkle with merriment when the corners crinkled as they shared a humorous moment together; and, often times, filled with emotions that she dare not try to name.

Joseph was keenly aware of her body pressing against his. He could feel the pillow of her breasts cushioning his body and the willowy length of her legs fitting perfectly between his. Her labored breathing was hot on his neck, spreading a cold fire throughout his entire body. He needed to get control of this situation; but hesitated to leave her. He couldn't leave her in this moment of need, could he?

He finally brought himself to look in her eyes. He expected to see fear, hesitation, even doubt. Instead they were inquisitive, clouded over with emotions that did not mirror anything he expected see; but perhaps had always hoped to see. There was something primal that had been unleashed with the events of the past few minutes. Something he had longed to see in her eyes for years. Something he knew had been hidden in his almost since the first time they had danced together.

Their eyes locked them in a trance like state that held them completely still as the world continued to move in fast forward around them. Finally, that world intruded as Shades voice could be heard. "Joseph! Joseph! We've apprehended the assailant. She's safe."

Joseph couldn't move; he was mesmerized by how she felt under him and desperately didn't want it to end. Her eyes told him she didn't either. He felt himself being pulled off of her as other members of security helped her to her feet. They could hear the voices and tried to respond; but neither could do more than share that they were both alright – just in shock that someone could get through the palace and to the throne room with a gun and fire at Her Majesty before he could be stopped.

The cold reality of that fact snapped Joseph somewhat back into the present. He barked orders at Shades that they would need to review every security plan and ordered a complete review of the video tape to see the path that the criminal had taken that almost ended in her demise. If anything had happened to her…

Clarisse saw it. The guilt followed by the steel resolve. He would not rest until he ensured that nothing like this ever happened again. She needed to get to him before he let himself fall too far away. "Joseph?"

Her voice cut through the mayhem of his mind. He was certain that if she even whispered his name, no matter what the circumstance, he would hear it. He turned towards the sound of her voice and bowed slightly. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Would you escort me to my suite, please?"

"Of course." He answered before turning to Shades and adding, "I'll meet you in the Security Hub later. I want analysis and strategy from you and your team to review by the time I get there."

"Yes, sir." Shades answered quickly. Joseph wasn't one to lay guilt or blame on anyone but himself. He wanted answers from his team and would not stop until he got them. The only one who could help with his self-imposed guilt would be the woman who now led him to her suite. Shades had seen the way the two of them had been looking at each other when he came into the small vestibule behind the throne room that Joseph had pushed her into when the shooting started. He had practically lifted her like a child from the throne and carried her down the couple of steps before letting her feet hit the floor so she could be pulled forward and towards safety; other members of security falling in behind her to act as a human barrier against harm. When the shot rang out, instincts had taken over and Joseph whirled her around to face him before his body knocked hers to the floor to act as a shield. There was no doubt in his mind that Joseph would willingly die in service to his Queen and no doubt that he had unequivocally fallen in love with her.

**C/J**

They stood at the door of her suite. It was the middle of the afternoon so the footman was not present. The adrenalin had started to slowly seep out of their bodies during the quiet walk through the palace. As she stood there trying to decide what she wanted, she knew without a doubt that she did not want to be alone. Her hand found his as she found her voice. "I don't want to be alone."

Not immediately realizing her intent. "I will send Charlotte to be with you. It's understandable."

She squeezed his hand tighter. "I don't want to be with Charlotte. I want to talk about what happened back there."

Guilt coursed through his body again. "I'm so sorry, Clarisse. You have every right to demand answers from me. I let you down. I promise to get to the bottom of what happened and put protocols into place to make sure it never happens again!"

She used her free hand to bring it up to his cheek, causing him to cease his apology. "I don't want to talk about what happened in the throne room. I want to talk about what happened in the vestibule…between you and I."

She didn't give him a chance to respond but turned, opened the door, stepped inside; fully expecting him to follow. She was not disappointed.

He expected her to stop when they entered the sitting room; but she did not. She continued through the suite until she crossed through the open doors that led to her bedroom. Normally, he would obey her instructions without hesitation. This was different. She was leading him where he had not gone before. Crossing into her bedroom would change everything. No longer could they pretend that the fires of passion did not burn brightly between them. He willed his heart rate to slow. He wasn't as young as he used to be and there had already been ample excitement for the day. As he watched her carefully remove her ivory colored jacket and place it carefully over the back of the chair closest to the window, he felt that perhaps there was more excitement in store for him today.

Clarisse could feel him watching her…trying to decide what to do. She didn't want to have to ask him again. She wanted him to come to her willingly…because he wanted, not because he felt obligated. Suddenly she felt very warm under his gaze. She removed her jacket revealing the champagne satin blouse that she had worn under it for her public appearance. She knew it highlighted her sun-kissed arms and chest, coloring them to a nice golden brown and bringing her freckles to the surface. The fact that it was tailored to fit her perfectly didn't hurt either.

Moments later he had crossed the threshold that signified they would no longer be simply employer/employee; but rather a man and a woman who acknowledge that there is something between them that would not go away. "You wanted to speak with me?" He asked quietly.

Her smile warmed him just as the sun melted wintry snow. She stepped closer, invading his personal space. "I just have one question. If your answer is no, you may leave. If yes, then we have more to discuss."

"Ask and I shall answer honestly." He knew it was pointless to try to lie to her. She knew him better than any other person ever had. Perhaps even better than he knew himself.

"Did you feel it?"

He knew what she was asking. She didn't need to elaborate. They had been on a hard marble floor while a frenzy of activity occurred only a few feet away and yet they had been attuned only to each other. There was a connection that defied all logic. He exhaled slowly. "Yes."

Relief flooded over her. She was afraid he would try to deny it to protect them and the current level of their relationship. No longer was she content with that and now she knew that, with some gentle encouragement, he wouldn't be either.

"So now what?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders as if to indicate there was little other choice. "We explore the connection."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." She answered. Sensing his reticence, she closed the distance between them until their bodies were pressed as closely as they had been earlier. Her arms circled his neck and her voice was a husky whisper against his ear. "Unless…you aren't interested in exploration."

Clarisse felt his hands moved slowly up the satin on either side of her body, before circling to her back to pull her even closer. Small ripples of pleasure cascaded through her body as the deep whisper of his voice answered. "I would be a fool not to be."

Their breaths mingled once again as lips waited in anxious anticipation for the first time they would be allowed to touch. An eternity seemed to pass as they moved inexorably towards each other – neither certain who should make the first move. As if the decision was made simultaneously, Clarisse's head tilted and her mouth opened slightly as Joseph pulled her head towards his. Her eyes closed as the warmth of his mouth suffused her entire being, washing over her like a warm rain. There was an instant connection that grew stronger and pulled them deeper into each other.

They continued the exploration…tasting and teasing as they learned the feel of the other. Joseph felt a natural high as his mouth moved over hers and his tongue swept across her lips, pleading for entrance. When her lips parted further in invitation, his arms pulled her closer as the connection grew even stronger. _"Sweet heaven, she tastes delicious…an addictive drug…" _he thought as he continued to partake of her sweet nectar.

Clarisse felt his tongue engage hers in a primitive dance; one that spoke of years of friendship and knowledge of the other. Their bodies had moved fluidly together on the dance floor for years. But this…this was pure delight. Feeling him meld with her in such an intimate way made her forget the pain of the past or the uncertainty of the future. There was only here and now.

Joseph finally broke the kiss to allow them to catch their breath. The desire in his blue eyes matched hers. He couldn't believe how affected he had been by one kiss. He gave her a tender smile as he offered. "That was the sweetest exploration I've ever had the privilege to enjoy."

She stepped back slightly and spoke the words that sent his heart racing more than it had earlier today when he feared for her very life. "We've only just begun, Joseph." At her words, she began to slowly undo the tiny pearl buttons on her blouse, revealing more freckled skin. She felt his hands cover hers, effectively stopping her movement. She didn't trust her voice, so she just looked up at him – her eyes questioning.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"This isn't because of the near death experience you had today?"

"Of course it is." She answered simply.

"I don't want you to regret this…to regret me." As much as it pained him to say it as he wanted her so very badly at the moment, he didn't want her to act on impulse and spend years trying to recover from it. Neither of them knew how many years they had left.

"The only thing I regret is that it took something like what happened this afternoon for me to realize how much I love you and…" she resumed her task, even though his hands slowed her efforts. "…how much I need you."

"You love me?"

"With all that I am."

At her words, Joseph gently removed her hands and finished the task for her. He let his hands drift slowly up the exposed flesh, memorizing each soft inch, every beautiful sound of pleasure she let escape from her well-kissed lips, and every shallow breath she took. Once at the top, he slipped his hands under the shoulders to allow the garment to fall effortlessly to the floor. "Beautiful." He whispered in sincere praise.

Clarisse blushed under the scrutiny, but graced him with a smile at his praise. Her eyes never left his as she began to return the favor with his shirt. She enjoyed revealing the well-toned and tanned chest, sprinkled only slightly with grey hair. She had always preferred a smoother chest and was grateful that Joseph's was just perfect. The garment was quickly removed before she returned to the slow exploration. She felt each muscle and felt a flush of girlish excitement as she could feel them move under her touch.

The embers that had been smoldering deep within him since the first time he met Clarisse were being fanned to raging flames with her touch. When she placed open mouthed kisses seductively all over his chest, he felt he might be engulfed in the heat from the fire. "Clarisse." His voice sounded strained even to his ears.

Once again, Clarisse stepped back. This time, one swift motion saw her skirt falling to the floor. Joseph quickly followed suit as the black of his clothes joined the champagne of hers for a stark contrast that served to represent that although they came from different worlds, together they made a striking pair that fit well together. "Make love with me, Joseph."

No further words were needed as the connection between them guided them as it had done so since the first time they met. It had guided them through the good and the bad and now it would lead them into this uncharted territory that was ripe for exploration. Clarisse let Joseph take the lead as he joined her on the bed. She kept her eyes open for as long as she could, wanting to watch him look at her. She still felt slightly self-conscious as it had been a number of years since anyone of the opposite sex had seen her in all her glory. As she watched, she saw nothing but love and admiration shining in his eyes. When his mouth made its first taste of her newly revealed flesh, she closed her eyes and made the rest of the world fade away, concentrating only on Joseph and his touch.

His hands and mouth moved over her entire body, leisurely exploring every facet of her. Their sounds of pleasure mingled as their desire grew. Clarisse gasped as his fingers slipped lower. He hesitated, unsure. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

Her hand covered his and began to guide him, letting her become reacquainted with what pleased her as he learned for the first time. "Never better." She whispered in reply as she felt her body prepare to welcome another within its comforting depths.

As he moved over her, Joseph was keenly aware of her body pressing against his. He could feel the pillow of her chest cushioning his body and the willowy length of her legs fitting perfectly around his. Her labored breathing was hot on his neck, spreading a cold fire throughout his entire body. "This is much better." She said as her hands ran over his bare chest.

"Better than what?"

Her small laughter sent chills of pleasure up through his body. "Better than earlier today when we were in a similar position."

Thinking of the hard marble floor, the clothing, the life and death situation and the number of people only a few feet away from them, he answered. "So much better."

He leaned forward to kiss her as his lower body slowly moved against hers, preparing to take the next step. "I love you too." He whispered before joining their bodies together, taking their connection to the final level.

He held perfectly still as they focused on the joy of being "as one". Hearts beating in time together, breaths mingling as one inhaled while the other exhaled, bodies linked together in perfect unison. He began to move in a manner designed for pure pleasure, bringing Clarisse closer and closer to the edge.

Clarisse felt the thrill of his movement deep within her, each thrust sending sparks of pleasure through her entire body. Her hands were clutching his shoulders, she was certain there would be marks remaining from the overload of her excitement. Finally, their bodies could withstand no more and the waves crashed over them sending them to a sea of bliss that warmed them both inside and out. Simultaneous cries of "Yes!" filled the room as they expressed their appreciation to each other as their satisfaction became complete.

Joseph rolled them carefully so he could pull her into his arms and tenderly caressed her as they floated down in the aftermath of their lovemaking. "This is going to be complicated." He admitted.

Clarisse looked up and kissed him before replying, "Anything truly worth having usually is."

**C/J**


End file.
